


Power Rangers Eternity Force

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: Ma'at: Order. Isfet: Chaos. These two realms have kept the multiverse in balance for eons. When Apophis, ruler of Isfet, attacks Bright Moon, an order of powerful mages, it's up to a young mage to find new Power Rangers to save the multiverse. However, Apophis wants to become a god, and rule the Morphin Grid. It's up to this new team of Rangers to stop him from becoming a god.





	Power Rangers Eternity Force

Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro, not me. The only thing I own are my original characters.

Bright Moon. The once beautiful and ancient fortress, and home to a powerful group of Mages, was destroyed. The ancient fortress was rubble, and on fire.

A young mage sprinted through the hallways, breathing heavily as she carried a small satchel on her back, and a long broadsword in her hand. Her purple cloak was fluttering behind her, but it was torn in several places.

Her long brown hair fell out of her damaged silver helmet, and her green eyes were full of worry and panic. She swung her sword, and took out some of the Morlock sentries that were under the control of the enemy.

Looking like decayed skeletons with glowing green eyes, their staffs were wicked sharp. Chanting in an ancient language, the mage called on a lightning bolt to obliterate the Morlocks in her way.

As the Morlocks scattered, she heard sarcastic clapping. A man adorned in ornate black obsidian armor walked forward. His helmet had a vaguely reptilian design, and he had a long black cape. "Well done, Alisina." The man stated.

Alisina's heart broke as she looked at her once former lover. "Please, stop this, Kylan." She begged. Kylan snorted, his dark eyes full of evil. "Kylan Xalon is dead. My new name is Set. Remember that, as I kill you." Set stated.

Alisina sobbed inwardly. Oh, Kylan. Why would you do this? She mentally asked. "Why?" She asked simply. Set let out a deep bellowing laugh. "For the power, of course! My master, Apophis, promised me I could rule by his side once Bright Moon fell. All I had to do was kill everyone, and take those Morphers from you." Set explained. Alisina let out a sharp sob, and Set smirked cruelly. "Did our love ever mean anything to you?" She questioned.

Set scoffed. "Not a thing. You were merely a tool in my bid for power." He replied.

Alisina let out a scream of rage, and began chanting again, angrier than ever. The air rippled with a dark spell, and shadows formed, and struck the evil warrior. Set casually blocked it. "You should have learned from Master Norwyn. Dark spells don't always work." He taunted. "Enough, Set!" A female voice commanded.

Walking into view was a masked sorceress. Her black hair flowed behind her, and fell down to her waist. Her red and maroon dress had pink accents. She seemed to be hovering just an inch off of the floor. "Kill her, and take the Morphers. Don't you wish to prove yourself to our master?" The sorceress stated.

Set bowed to her. "Yes, Lady Isis." He replied. He drew a wicked looking dagger with an H-shaped handle. Set began chanting, causing the dagger to light up with electricity. Set blasted Alisina, who blocked it with her broadsword.

The young mage was knocked down, and the Morlocks swarmed her. "Back off! She's mine to kill!" Set growled, and the undead foot soldiers moved away from the mage. Thinking quickly, Alisina kicked him in the groin, and swung her sword down through the air, vanishing in a flash of gold light.

Set fell on the floor, groaning in pain. "NO!" He howled in rage, after getting up. Isis slapped his helmet. "You fool. You let her get away with the Morphers." She snapped.

Isis just shook her head, not waiting for a reply. "Morlocks! Go after Alisina. Find her, and kill her. Bring those Morphers to me, and do not come back without them!" Isis commanded.

The Morlocks grunted in affirmation, and vanished through a portal the sorceress summoned. Set gave a low growl. "Forgive me, My Lady. I will not fail you again." Set vowed. "You better not. Or Apophis will cast you aside, or kill you." Isis warned. Set nodded. "Yes, My Lady." He acquiesced. "Remember our goal." She started, before smirking evilly. "Conflux...the Core of the Multiverse." Isis finished

1-2-3-4-5-6

A young woman sighed as she walked up the mountain trail. She shivered slightly, pulling her red jacket tighter around herself. Her locket dangled around around her neck, and her long black hair in a braid. Her bright blue eyes scanned the Star Cove Mountains.

The young woman loved it up here. Peace and quiet, and a great place to think. She looked at the setting sun. Asteri gave a soft sigh. The senior year of high school was starting, and it was time to get serious.

Some rocks crumbled nearby, and she whirled around, falling into a defensive position. She sighed in relief when another young woman, who seemed to be about her age, walked into view.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm new here." The woman said. She was wearing a simple yellow tee shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. She was kinda cute, in a girl next door sort of way. Her blue eyes and blonde hair were a sight to behold, and her tanned skin had a light spattering of freckles. "My name is Asteri. What's yours?" Asteri said.

The yellow wearing girl smiled. "You can call me Naia. I'm looking forward to seeing Star Cove. My family and I moved here from Naperville, Illinois a couple of weeks ago. I haven't really gotten a chance to explore it yet, between unpacking and stuff." Naia replied.

Asteri smiled. "If you need help, just let me know. Have you enrolled at Star Cove High?" Asteri responded. Naia nodded. "Yep. Senior year." The girl responded. Asteri grinned. "Me too. I can show you around sometime, if you want." Asteri stated. "I'd like that." Naia replied with a soft smile.

"What are you doing up here?" Naia questioned. "Enjoying the peace and quiet before our senior year starts up." Asteri replied. "Nice. Me too. I'm just surprised I managed to get up here without tripping." Naia responded. "Why do you say that?" Asteri frowned. "I'm really clumsy." Naia explained.

Asteri nodded and shrugged. "Fair enough." She responded. "How long have you lived here?" Naia wondered. "My entire life. I love it here." Asteri answered, smiling. Naia nodded. "Does anything exciting happen here?" She added. "It's kind of boring, really. But it's nice." Asteri said.

1-2-3-4-5-6

As the two teenagers were talking, a third young woman with dark hair, and green eyes was riding a blue bicycle on the mountain trail. She sighed. California was so different from her home in Tokyo, Japan. She had decided to take a ride into the city, and explore it.

She loved the feel of the winter air, the pretty setting sunrise, the way the clouds formed beautiful patterns, the young woman with a purple cloak...being chased by monsters? Tatsumaki Kaminari gasped in shock, and pedaled harder after the creatures, but she slammed hard on the brakes, and slammed into one of the undead sentries.

She saw two other girls her age, one wearing red, and the other one wearing yellow. They were surrounded by the monsters as the young woman with the cloak seemed to pull a broadsword from nowhere, still holding the small satchel.

Tatsu landed hard on the ground, cracking her glasses. The woman ran over to her and picked her up. "Kid, are you alright?" Alisina demanded. "My glasses aren't, but I am." Tatsu replied. Alisina sighed in relief. "Alright, go. Get out of here." The mage commanded. Before Tatsu could reply, Alisina had already gone to defeat the sentries surrounding the other teenagers.

The two teenagers had picked up some large broken tree branches to try and fight off the creatures. Tatsu joined them. "Who are you?" The girl in red asked. "My name is Tatsu, but there's no time. What the hell is going on?" Tatsu replied. "We don't know either, but that woman is in trouble." Naia responded, pointing to Alisana.

Asteri narrowed her eyes. "I know her." She realized. "How?" Naia and Tatsu demanded. "She's my reading teacher." Asteri explained simply. The satchel Alisina was carrying fell down, and got torn on one of the branches on the ground. Three small objects came tumbling out of the bag. Looking like small pocket watches, each was made out of pure silver, and etched with ancient runes and sigils.

Tatsu picked one of them up, and the other two followed her example. Alisina's eyes widened in shock at seeing the devices in their hands. "No, stop!" She yelled.

The three teenage girls opened the pocket watch liked devices, almost as if in a trance. Instead of a clock face, there was ancient markings and runes, there were three different colored gemstones. One red, one yellow, and the last one was blue. A brilliant aurora of multicolored light poured out of the Morphers as they were opened. In an instant, the light burst free, blinding everyone watching. Alisina blinked the spots out of her vision as the light died down.

In place of the three girls, new Power Rangers stood standing, admiring themselves. Colored red, blue, and yellow, each Ranger had short skirts that went down to mid thigh. The suits were form fitting, and looked to be flexible and light at the same time. Each Ranger had a golden shield, and in the center, a diamond with a symbol representing eternity in the ancient language of the Mages.

They also had golden armbands, and boots and gloves that matched their respective colors. The watch like Morphers had become part of their golden belt buckles, connected by a silver chain to their hip. In the holsters, a small blaster that can turn into a sword. Alisina blinked in shock, unable to believe her eyes. The three new Rangers charged the Morlock sentries.

Red Ranger Asteri, with her helmet being modeled after a dragon, blocked a laser bolt from a Morlock by using her hand. The bolt was sent right back at the undead warrior, causing it to shatter. She snap kicked another one, and punched a third warrior to pieces. She took out her small blaster, and fired red energy bolts that destroyed the remaining sentries.

Yellow Ranger Naia, her helmet being in the shape of a pegasus, zipped around the footsoldiers, feeling really not clumsy. To her, the Morlocks' attacks seemed extremely slow, and sloppy. She ducked under a kick, and punched the second Morlock trying to attack her. The Morlock fell apart, shattering. Naia took out her compact sword, and blocked the staff of the monsters. She easily sliced said weapons in half, and destroyed more of the Morlocks.

Finally, Blue Ranger Tatsu, helmet being modeled after a unicorn, was ducking, dodging, and weaving under the blows of the sentries. She danced through them, using their momentum to make them hit each other, getting in several punches and kicks, easily fending them off. As a Morlock tried to attack her, she ducked, and punched it, sending its head flying through the rest of the undead soldiers. "That's just creepy." She commented.

Alisina was using her magic to create a shield around her that disintegrated the Morlocks on contact. The monster leading the charge tried to attack, but the shield blasted him back as well. The three Rangers protected their new comrade. As Asteri shoulder checked the monster, Naia ducked under a punch, and followed through with a tornado kick, causing the monster to stumble backwards. He swiped at the Blue Ranger with his claws, but she deftly avoided the blow.

Tatsu sent a powerful kick at the monster, sending him flying back. "Girls, use your blasters to finish this fight!" Alisina yelled. The three new Rangers nodded, pulling their blasters out of their holsters. Firing beams of red, yellow, and blue energy struck the monster, causing it to fall over, and explode. As the monster exploded, the girls Demorphed, pulsing rainbow colored energy flowing off of the suits.

Asteri stared at her new comrades. "Can someone explain what the hell just happened?" Asteri questioned. "I don't know. I'm new here." Tatsu said. "Me too." Naia stated. Alisina limped over to them, carrying herself using her sword. "Miss Lopez, what are you doing with a sword? And these things? What the hell is going on?" Asteri demanded.

Alisina pulled herself up to her full height. "Follow me." She replied, leading the trio of teenagers to the forest, where there was a clearing. They saw a large white building. She led them inside, and they saw computer terminals placed around a large circle shape in the floor, that had a soft beam of light. Crystal clear glass tubes were on either side of a large double door that had a lightning bolt on it, the tubes had flashing rings placed a couple of feet apart. They flashed intermittently.

The new Rangers stared around the place in awe. "What the hell is this place?" Naia breathed. "This is a Bright Moon outpost. We have them all over reality." Alisina explained. Around the walls were various bookshelves with several different kinds of tomes. "So, explanations?" Naia questioned, as they sat down at a round table. Alisina sat in a white chair, while the three Rangers sat in chairs of their respective colors.

Alisina cleared her throat. She tapped the table, and a holographic image appeared. The ancient fortress that was once Bright Moon showed up. "This is Bright Moon, an order of powerful mages, including myself. However, we were all wiped out. I'm the only one left." The mage started. "What happened?" Asteri questioned. Alisina's voice broke. "My former lover, and a powerful mage, turned to the forces of evil, led by Apophis, and betrayed us, killing everyone. My Master Norwyn entrusted me with the Morphers, and told me to run, before he died sacrificing himself for me." She continued.

"What did you mean by 'all over reality'?" Naia asked. "Bright Moon doesn't just exist in this dimension, it exists in every reality." Alisina said. "Okay, I can understand that. But what about these things?" Tatsu questioned, the young Japanese girl curious. "Those are your Morphers. Set is after them for Isis, the second in command, and will stop at nothing to get them." The mage said.

"Hold up? Morphers?" Asteri demanded. "As in Power Rangers?" Naia added. Alisina nodded. "Aren't there other, more experienced Power Rangers that could help us?" Naia asked. Alisina shook her head. "Most don't have the Power anymore. Some never wanted it at all." Alisina said. "So, who is Apophis?" Tatsu questioned. "He's the ruler of Isfet, the realm of Chaos. Bright Moon, and the rest of reality, is part of Ma'at, or the realm of Order. He wants to take control of the Conflux, the Core of the Multiverse." Alsina continued.

She tapped the desk again, an image of Apophis showed up, causing the Rangers to shiver. He has blue-gray skin, long bat like ears, and a powerful looking body. He has four fluorescent neon green eyes, one on either side of his nose, and one below and above his primary right eye. His hair was in dreads, and his robes were exposed at the chest. His claws were silver. On his chest, the ancient symbol for Isfet was glowing black. "That's Apophis? He looks terrifying." Asteri noted, shivering.

Tatsu frowned. "So what does he want?" She questioned. "You said something about the heart of the multiverse?" Naia added. "Yes. This world is just one of many realities, many possible worlds. Each world defined by different choices, different possibilities. One thing that is constant between every world, however, is the Conflux. The High Order of Mages develop their power and their magic through its light of Order, and Creation. Apophis and his minions derive their power from the dark side of the Conflux, Chaos, and Darkness. Some call this an energy field, other people call it the Morphing Grid." Alisina said.

Asteri's eyes widened. "As in, the source of all Power Rangers, across space and time?" She demanded. The mage nodded. "With that kind of power, he could become a god, wipe out the Morphing Grid itself, or destroy all reality, everywhere." Alisina explained. "My Order crafted those Power Morphers to find Power Rangers to fight Isfet." She added. "Lady Isis is a powerful witch, likely the one who gave my former lover his power. If you were old enough, you'd most likely remember her as Scorpina." Alisina said.

"How?! I thought she was wiped out in Zordon's Energy Wave?!" Asteri questioned. "She was never wiped out. Instead, she was locked in a dimension called Talos, and Apophis freed her. She was one of the most powerful generals, battling the Mighty Morphin Rangers on many occasions." The mage explained. "That should be impossible." Asteri said. "The world works in mysterious ways. Now, I never meant for you three to get involved, and for that, I'm so sorry." Alisina apologized. "If you want to back out, I understand perfectly." She added.

Asteri, Naia, and Tatsu looked at each other. "We're in." Asteri said. "Yeah, I'm not going to let some four eyed freak take over the world." Naia agreed, smiling. "This is not at all what I was expecting, for my first couple of weeks in America, but I'm more than willing to fight." The Japanese girl proclaimed. Alisina smiled. "Thank you. This means a lot. Now, you should all go home, and get some sleep for tomorrow." Alisina replied.

All girls' eyes widened in shock. "Damn, I completely forgot about that." Asteri commented. "Yeah, I'm still new here, so I don't know my way around." Naia stated. "Same." Tatsu agreed. "Alright, I can drive you both home, I drove up to the mountains, like I always do. Come on, follow me." Asteri replied, and the three girls left the Outpost, chatting excitedly about their new friendship and new status as Power Rangers.

Alisina sighed, and looked at a picture in her locket, opening it up. It was her and Kylan, when they first got together. She traced Kylan's features tenderly. "Oh, Kylan, why would you do this?" She sobbed, pulling the locket to her chest, crying softly. She wiped her eyes after a couple of minutes, and pulled out her phone. She sniffed one last time, and dialed the number a former college student gave her. She waited for the person on the other end.

She cleared her throat as the person on the other end picked up. "Hello?" The man on the other end asked. "Yes, hello, is this Dr. Thomas Oliver?" The mage questioned. "Sorry to bother you, sir. I had a college student by the name of Ethan James. You may know him as a former student of yours, and the Blue Ranger." Alisina said. "Yes, but what does Ethan have to do with anything?" The Power Ranger Veteran questioned. "I'm assuming you're familiar with Scorpina?" She asked. Tommy hissed a curse, and Alisina winced. "Could you tell me everything you know about her, and Rita Repulsa's army?" She asked.

Power Rangers: Eternity Force Cast

Alisina Lopez: Ivana Baquero

Asteri Jackson: Jennifer Lawrence

Naia Lancaster: Indiana Evans

Tatsumaki Kaminari: Rika Satoh

Thomas Oliver: Jason David Frank


End file.
